Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion
Category:Memory Alpha images with channel-IDs ;Category:Memory Alpha images with channel-IDs: Besides this category being currently unused, I really don't think it's necessary, especially since such an image can simply be slapped with a pna template and also since we already have this cat. Also... was this category ever agreed upon? It was created by an anon nearly a year ago, and appears to have remained blank since. In any case, it's not needed anymore, IMO. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 03:21, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' --OuroborosCobra talk 04:17, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Images needing clean-up is more than capable of handling images that need to be cleaned up, be it because they are bad quality images or have those channel-IDs. In both cases it usually means that the image has to be replaced by a DVD screencap anyway, so, one category is enough. --Jörg 20:36, 22 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', 'cause I don't even know what a channel ID is! :P -- Renegade54 20:47, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Unused templates ;Certain items in : First off, I'm not saying delete them all, just the ones we really don't need. Just to clarify that. ;) Anyways, some of which I'm sure we don't need are Template:Weyounsaga (see its talk page), Template:DeletionTemplate (again, see the talk page), Template:Yesterday, Template:Tomorrow month, Template:Tomorrow cell, and Template:Mirror; those should be deleted. Others, such as the TrekHistory templates and the senior staff templates were created but never used, so do we still need them? When voting, please specify which to delete. --From Andoria with Love 03:40, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete' Template:Weyounsaga, Template:DeletionTemplate (don't think we need a seperate template for deleting templates, IMHO), Template:Yesterday, Template:Tomorrow month, Template:Tomorrow cell. I am mixed on Template:Mirror. It actually seems like an interesting idea to me. While many articles can be easily distinguished by their titles, which include "(mirror)", some do not, like the Regent's flagship. This template could be used to distinguish those articles, and would of course get used on all mirror universe articles. For the moment, I am voting keep on Template:Mirror. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:26, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Comment': Let's create subsections for each deletion suggestion. Otherwise this will just get chaotic... ;) Template:Weyounsaga Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete'. If we start to use this, we'd have to create navs for each major character and place it on relevant episode articles. This is just not useful enough, if we already have a list of appearances on the character article. -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:DeletionTemplate Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete,' after creating a bunch of useless templates, this was the most logical next step :) - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Yesterday Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. Can someone name an actual use for this? - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Tomorrow month Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Tomorrow cell Suggestion by Shran, Delete by OuroborosCobra, see above. * Delete. - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Template:Mirror Suggestion by Shran, Keep by OuroborosCobra, see above. *'Delete'. See Template talk:Mirror for reasoning. -- Cid Highwind 09:37, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete,' because as cool as it would look in black with red font - this really serves no purpose, as the first sentence of most Mirror Universe articles is something like "so and so was this in the mirror universe." - AJ Halliwell 05:26, 19 August 2006 (UTC) *Changing to delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:24, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted' all templates that were brought up for deletion. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Template:UT ;Template:UT: Unused, potentially harmful (according to WP, signature templates cause server trouble by the database overhead they produce). -- Cid Highwind 14:31, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete', kinda funny since someone who shall remain nameless wanted me to use a template instead of the long code I use now. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:04, 18 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' This makes me think of universal translator, and something to do with the whole languages thing - misleading... - AJ Halliwell 17:06, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Hoti The "Hoti" were never mentioned in that episode. The Hopi Native Americans are what Jadzia Dax was talking about, and that is what she said. No alien race here. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:52, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :I've merged the article's histories. I think we can delete the redirect though. ;) --From Andoria with Love 21:55, 18 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted' redirect. --From Andoria with Love 17:46, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Beam me up, Scotty Completely uncited, both the "in-universe" as also the "production POV" parts. Besides, do we need separate articles for catchphrases now? Somehow, I'm not really sure about that :) -- Cid Highwind 13:00, 19 August 2006 (UTC) :Delete. If the information in the article is accurate, though, it would make a good background entry on an appropriate article page, probably Montgomery Scott. -- Renegade54 13:56, 19 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:25, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep.' C'mon, this is probably the biggest catchphrase in Star Trek history! Plus the fact that Kirk never actually said it, which should be noted in any true Star Trek wiki. The article might a bit of cleanup, but it's hardly worth deleted. --Species 8675309 21:33, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' The article is currently a stub. Being as it was never actually mentioned/said, what content could possibly be added to this page? - AJ Halliwell 22:34, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. Information should be included in pages for Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, transporter, and/or Montgomery Scott. It doesn't need it's own article, really. --From Andoria with Love 22:41, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Jaz talk 21:51, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Nucleogenic radiation ;Nucleogenic radiation This is a redirect to Nucleonic radiation, created by someone who thought the quote from "The Cloud" was "nucleogenic radiation". It is not. While the cloud is "Nucleogenic", the quote is as follows (from a transcript): :TORRES: If the life form has a nucleogenic structure, '''nucleonic radiation' ought to assist its healing process. A nucleonic beam along the edges of the breach should theoretically promote regeneration.'' As you can see, it is not "nucleogenic radiation". --OuroborosCobra talk 01:53, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *This is what happens when you have an episode reference both nucleogenic and nucleonic a ton of times, my bad! Please delete. - Enzo Aquarius 01:55, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 22:41, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :*When the creator of a page votes for its deletion, I think that should qualify it for an immediate delete. So... deleted. --From Andoria with Love 02:17, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Koranium This article appears to be a viral mistake. --Bp 13:28, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *I checked the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek Concordance, it's in none of those books. I searched the script of "Blood Oath" and every other TNG, DS9, VOY, ENT and TOS episode. There's toranium and noranium but no koranium. I searched my notes I took when watching the episode years ago, nothing. I watched it in fast-foward with subtitles on, nothing. I couldn't be bothered to sit down and watch the whole episode, so if anyone wants to volunteer, go ahead. Until then, I vote delete. --Jörg 13:37, 20 August 2006 (UTC) **I checked the Blood Oath script and checked most of the screencaps for the episode on TrekCore and I found no mention or visual of the word Koranium in the screencaps. Thus I vote delete. - Enzo Aquarius 22:29, 20 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:08, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 22:41, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Craig Anton ;Craig Anton : Actor who had nothing to do with Star Trek. Should be like a non-canon entry and be delete'd after two days. --From Andoria with Love 23:03, 21 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:04, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Deleted'. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Category:User pt * Category:User pt - not seeing this as either being used or, at the moment, required, anymore now than it was two or three months ago, when it was originally created. --Alan del Beccio 02:03, 23 August 2006 (UTC) **It was created (along with the corresponding pt userboxes) as part of the MA Babel project at the request of an apparent native Portuguese-speaking contributor, who was notified of it's creation, and who then never made use of it. -- Renegade54 03:51, 23 August 2006 (UTC) **If it hasn't been used for 2-3 months, might as well delete it. - Enzo Aquarius 03:55, 23 August 2006 (UTC) **Agreed. No need for it if it has not been used after this long. Delete. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:32, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Forum threads The following forum threads seem to be just idle discussion not concerned with either questions about MA itself (Ten Forward), or reference questions (Reference Desk). While some policy about how to deal with forum pages is missing, I'm putting those here for deletion: *Forum:Your mirror universe persona *Forum:Did they forget about the rest? *Forum:Star Trek Season Final's On T.V. *Forum:Skype *Forum:Wikipedia is communism idiots *Forum:Errata I've noticed, and why I think you are all crackheads ...although I really love the title of that last one. ;) -- Cid Highwind 10:17, 24 August 2006 (UTC)